This invention relates to rear/remote-screen projectors and more particularly to those projectors capable of changing from one mode of operation to the other without changing the angular orientation of any of the mirrors therein.
A rear-screen slide projector is a useful device especially when showing slides to a small group in a confined area. However, it is also desirable, space permitting, to project the slide images onto a remote screen such that a much larger display is obtained. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,821 of Badalich discloses a rear/remote-screen slide projector which may, in the alternative, project a slide image on a remote screen. This is accomplished through use of a pivoting door in the projector housing which, when opened, pivots one of the mirrors and the focusing lens vertically located inside the housing, such that the mirror is out of the optical path and the lens is horizontal for use in focusing the image projected onto the remote screen by way of this open door. Although this arrangement works satisfactorily, it involves the use of intricate linkages which are costly to manufacture. Also the pivoting of both the mirror and the lens changes the angular orientations thereof and brings up the need for precise stops to assure proper positioning of the mirror and lens.